A Letter
by Chlo3
Summary: Theodore Nott recieves a letter from a very unexpected person...
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

The rain battered the window hard and relentlessly as though the immobile glass had done the rain much personal harm. The wind howled and Theo heard a distant _crack_ as a tree branch broke free of it's bearings and whipped away into the dark night. 

Theo turned away from the dark swirling clouds and back to his writing desk. It, like most of his personal belongings, had been handed down to him. This particular piece of furniture had been his uncle's, a bit of an eccentric. Theo guessed this was the reason the dark surface was littered with black burn marks and a deep gash in one corner, exposing the pale wood within: the result of many failed self-invented (thereby not Ministry approved) spells and potions.

But Theo was not interested in the desk's history or his eccentric uncle tonight. He was more interested in the pale, rolled up bit of parchment on the desk's rough surface. It was tied with a green ribbon and stamped with - and this was what had so captured Theo's interest - the Malfoy crest.

It lay unopened. Theo had not even wanted to _touch_ it, let alone open it. He hadn't seen Draco (as that is the only Malfoy who would really contact him) for years now. Hadn't spoken to him for years, nor had an inkling Draco wanted to speak to _him_.

Theo surveyed the creamy - _expensive_ - parchment with distaste. He knew all about Voldemort's defeat and Potter's victory (and didn't care either way). He knew Draco had narrowly escaped death and Narcissa had betrayed Voldemort. He knew Lucius had wormed himself out of Azkaban (_No doubt gold had crossed palms_ Theo thought bitterly. Being on the run, money was hard to come by. All he really had now was his log cabin). Theo knew all this (it was amazing what you picked up on your travels) but he didn't know why _Draco,_ of all persons, had owled _him_, little old Theodore Nott (although he wasn't quite as little now).

Theo realised he had been pacing the small, candle-lit room, and stopped. He stood right in front of the parchment, swallowed hard and then reached out a - shaking - hand.

_ A/N: Theo, Draco, any other Harry Potter characters and the world they inhabit belong to JK Rowling. Unfortunately. Wow this is short but it took ages to write. LOL. Adding the next chapter ASAP :) Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Pictures

-1Theo was half-expecting masked Death Eaters to come bursting through the door as her touched the letter, or the parchment to inflict some form of damage upon him.

As it happens… nothing happened.

_What an anti-climax_ he thought with a wry smile. He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.

Theo wasn't sure why he was making such a big deal over a _letter_. _Although, _he mused, _Draco always did have that effect on me._

Theo picked up the letter fully, pulled off the silk ribbon, broke the wax crest and took a deep breath before unrolling the parchment.

_Dear Theodore, _

(Draco had always called him Theodore, not Theo like everyone else. It annoyed the fuck out of him, and in return, he called Draco "Dracy".)

_My sources tell me you are in hiding, but this owl has never failed yet. I miss your company. Can we meet? Please reply to this owl as soon as possible, giving time and date of where you would like to meet._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Draco._

Theo read the letter once, twice, three times in quick succession, each time picking out more things that made his blood boil.

'_His sources'_ Theo scoffed. _Like it's not common knowledge I scarpered. Idiot._

'_I miss your company'… His company? _Theo seethed. _Is that all that was, back at Hogwarts, his _company

Images flashed before his eyes. The rustle of bed sheets, whispered words, secret stolen kisses… All that was his company? For years… just _company_? Theo's heart clenched painfully at that word, 'company'… He shook his head and his eyes flew down the letter again.

The pompous prick… '_Please write back ASAP with details?_' Assuming Theo wanted to meet Malfoy… hah! That was ridiculous. "I don't miss _his_ company."

He didn't realise he had spoken the last sentence out loud until a supposedly blank picture frame sniggered softly, "You keep telling yourself that."

Theo glanced at the picture frame as a figure sidled in. He turned his back on the frame.

"Shut up, Dad."


End file.
